


not fair

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Gen, Happy Birthday Masaru Daimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	not fair

He is the leader in nought but name, and he's fully aware of that.

Granted,  _all_ parties seem to have realized this before him - Monaca has them on puppet strings, playing the roles she casts them in - but it doesn't make the realization  _hurt_ any less. To know nothing is really under his control - to know he's not considered worthy of spreading hope... it hurts.

But weakness has never been tolerated.

So Masaru tries, forcing a smile even when it hurts too hard to go on. He'll  _fight_ to get back at this world that's tortured him  _no matter what_ it takes.

He fights until his robot explodes in a fury of parts and screams and the Monokuma children close in on him, glinting red eyes piercing through the fog that fills his mind.

_I don't... want to die..._

As their hands cover his mouth, he screams, tipping his head back to yowl into the air.  _It's not fair, dammit! It's not fair!_

He surrenders to the forces of Monaca Towa with a smile on his face, just as he always has.

 


End file.
